


Mirage

by Kyoukaisenk2s



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Don’t repost any content without permission, Fanart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukaisenk2s/pseuds/Kyoukaisenk2s
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
